


Sam's new life

by BisexualChickenCurry



Category: Original Work
Genre: ABDL, Age Regression/De-Aging, Childhood, Corporal Punishment, Daycare, Diapers, Discipline, F/F, F/M, Family, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Motherhood, Multi, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Explicit Sex, Non-Sexual Age Play, Parent-Child Relationship, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23464198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualChickenCurry/pseuds/BisexualChickenCurry
Summary: Samantha Young is a fifteen years old who used to live with her aunt. Sam kept misbehaving so her aunt gave her to a young woman named Jane Black, who lives in a close community called Second Hope. It's a community who deals misbehaving kids, using corporals discipline and age regression. Follow Sam's journey into her new life.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	1. Welcome to Second Hope

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains non-sexual spanking and age regression of an underage girl. Every resemblance with any characters or place is pure coincidence. Don't hesitate to comment and give review. Enjoy!

Samantha Young was a fifteen years old girl living with her old aunt in a small city somewhere in Oregon. She was your average preteen; she was hard tempered and always found herself in all sort of trouble she could find. School wasn’t her top priority and she loved playing pranks. Every kid was in awe of her courage and fierce attitude. She was a nightmare for her teacher. Everyone knew her and they were praying for the day when someone would step up to discipline her properly. 

Her aunt was a seventy-two years old woman, working at the local cafe where everyone went. She had taken care of Sam since she was five when her parents died from a horrific car accident. She had tried her best to give her some structure and discipline like any other kids, but Sam has been an angry girl since the accident. She was tired and didn’t know what to do anymore until someone came up to her with a solution. 

It was a Thursday afternoon when Sam came home from school. She had been sent to the principal earlier this morning for starting a Nerf fun fight during math. She had to serve detention, but the young girl decided to skip it and come straight home. She would forge her aunt signature, and nobody would be the wiser. But Sam’s plan fell apart when she entered the kitchen to see her aunt with another woman at the table, sharing a cup of tea. 

The woman had black hair and she looked in her early thirty’s. She had a grey shirt with a pair of denim jeans. She looked like a strong independent woman, something that unnerved Samantha a bit. Both women looked up in her direction when they heard her. Sam kept looking between the two women when the strange one stood up and approached her. 

Sam said nothing when she knelt down in front of her and ruffled her hair. “So, you’re Sam? Your aunt had told a lot about you.” She said in a gentle voice. 

Sam scowled, not liking how this woman spoke to her. It was like she was talking to four years old. “Umm I’m sure she had said great things about me.” Sam muttered, rolling her eyes. 

Her aunt stood up and joined the pair. “Sam, this is Mrs. Jane Black. We need to have a talk, so come sit down please.” 

Sam was now curious and alert. She walked past them and went to the fridge to grab a can of soda. She was about to take a gulp when the can was taken off her hands and Sam glared at the woman who now stood in front of her. Jane just raised an eyebrow and pointed to a chair. 

“I think your aunt told you to sit down, young lady.” She said in a nonsense tone. 

Sam gaped at her and she unconsciously made her way to a chair and sat down. Samantha couldn’t explain it, but this woman scared her a little bit. Her aunt sat down next to her and placed a glass of juice in front of her. Jane sat down across the table and began to speak. 

“Samantha, your aunt has told me you’ve been misbehaving for a couple of months, and more if I can add. Do you have something to say about that?” 

Sam scoffed and stood up, “Yeah, why do you care? I’m out of here!” She snapped, before beginning to walk out of the room. 

“Samantha Nicole! Sit back down right now!” Jane ordered sternly, grabbing Sam by her arm to stop her. 

“What the fuck?! Let me go you fucking bitch!” Samantha shouted, trying to wriggle away. 

“Samantha!” Her aunt shouted, shocked at her niece’s language. 

“Young lady stops it before I show you how I deal with naughty little girl like you,” Jane dragged back Samantha back to a chair and swatted her once before making her sit. 

“Hey ow! Did you just hit me?!” Samantha shrieked, trying to stand back up. 

“No, I swatted you, and it’s usually a prelude to a spanking. Something you richly deserve I might add,” Jane told her before kneeling in front of the young teen.

“Y-you can’t spank me! It’s for little kid!” Samantha spluttered shocked. 

“Your actions lately told me otherwise. Your aunt doesn’t know what to do with you anymore. You’ve been misbehaving all the time at home and school.” Jane lectured sternly, before softening when Sam hung her head and stopped fighting. “Things will change Samantha. Your aunt agreed that I’ll take care of you from now on. You’re going to live with me and abide by my rules. You will have class in a new school and hopefully you’ll learn to grow up and stop misbehaving.” 

Sam looked up to her aunt with sad eyes. She stood up angrily and shouted at her aunt, “You’re giving me away?! I hate you!” She then flew out of the from to her room. 

Jane let her go and let out a long sigh. Sam’s aunt was at the table her head in her hands. Jane felt her heart breaking at the sight of the elderly woman. She walked to her side and placed a hand on the woman’s shoulder. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll go talk to her. You’ve made the right choice and someday she will thank you for that. I promise.” Jane assured her. 

“I hope you’re right dear, I hope she will forgive me one day.” 

Jane patted her shoulder, “She will, trust me,” she said before walking to Sam’s room. 

Sam ran into her room and slammed her door shut before lying face down on her bed. She cried out, feeling angry and hurt. She was scared to leave her home and aunt. She also felt betrayed, how could her aunt just give her away like that? It wasn’t fair! Samantha was pulled off her thoughts when she heard a knock on her door. She quickly sat up, wiping her eyes as she tried to get her sobbing under control. 

Jane entered the room and smiled sadly at the heartbroken and scared girl. She knew that Samantha might felt lost and confused. Jane had always believed kids couldn’t be just acting out for fun. Kids were the most vulnerable people on Earth, and she knew how hard it was to grow up and let go of its childhood. Jane knelt down next to Sam’s bedside and began to rub her arms to comfort her. 

“I know it seems scary and I understand you might feel hurt. But your aunt has always wanted the best for you, and she is scared that one day, your actions leads you in trouble that she couldn’t even save you from.” Jane explained softly. “She loves you very much Samantha, I promise you. Don’t worry, you’ll have fun with me and I’m sure you’ll make some friends at your new school.” 

“I don’t want to leave; I’ll behave I promise. I’m sorry, don’t take me away please.” Samantha whimpered, looking up to her with a tear stained face. 

“I know you will but I’m sorry my dear. It’s already settled, your stuff is already packed and we’re leaving today.” Jane announced. 

Sam broke down once again in tears and Jane slowly pulled her in a hug. Jane smiled when Sam wrapped her tiny arms around her neck. She knew things will get better eventually. Jane stood up, carrying Sam in her arms before walking back downstairs. Her aunt was already at the door, trying to hold back her tears. Jane set down Sam on her feet and the small girl ran to hug her aunt fiercely. 

“I’m sorry I was so bad auntie. I’m gonna miss you.” Sam sniffled; her voice muffled by her aunt’s dress. 

Her aunt rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head. “You’re not bad, you just do some wrong choices but you’re a nice girl. I love you so much, be good and we’ll see each other soon.” 

Sam nodded and reluctantly pulled away from her hug. She gave her one last wave before following Jane to her car. Jane opened the backseat’s door for Sam to climb in and buckled the girl before she had time to react. Sam was too tired to fight her. The car started and began to drive away as Sam leaned her head against the window. 

Three hours later, Jane pulled up in front a gated community knows for its particular characteristics. This community called Second Hope is a private place where children from fifteen to twenty years old were sent because of their misbehaving. It had been created around the concept of age regression to help children having a chance to have a second childhood and a proper discipline. They were raised and treated as small kids under the supervision of a caregiver that act as parents. Sam’s aunt has contacted the mayor of the community, who was Jane’s twin sister. Jane was the first to accept to take care of Samantha. It would be the first kid she would have under her care since joining her sister in the community two years ago. 

Jane didn’t know how Samantha would react, but Jane was prepared. She pulled up in front of her house and stopped the car before turning to look at Sam. The small girl was sleeping since they left, today’s events had tired her out. Jane smiled as she looked at the sleeping girl. Her face was calm, and Jane finally saw what everybody means when kids looked like angels when sleeping. Jane decided to bring Sam inside first. She would bring Sam’s bags later. She carefully opened Sam’s door and gently picked her up. 

Sam stirred up and tiredly wrapped her arms around Jane’s neck. “Where are we?” She asked, rubbing her eye with her fist. 

Jane patted her bottom motherly, “Your new home, you’ll like it I’m sure.” Jane said as she opened the front door before entering. 

She set Sam on the ground before closing the door. Sam looked around her and was surprised at how nice and expensive the interior looked like. She wondered what Mrs. Black worked as. “What do you think?” Jane asked, kneeling beside Sam. 

“Looks nice,” Sam answered quietly. 

Jane nodded and took Sam’s hand. “Come on, I’ll show you your room,” Jane leaded Sam upstairs to a room with her name in wooden letters on the door. 

Sam was curious and opened the door to reveal a fully decorated room. Sam let her mouth drops open as she entered inside the room further. Jane stood leaning against the doorway as Sam looked around her. The room was painted in pastel pink with a purple carpet. There was a large bed with a bright pink blanket and white fluffy pillow. There was also a white desk with colored book and furniture. On a side stood a large mirrored wardrobe that looked like it came from a Disney movie. There was also a huge chest where many stuffed animals came out. Sam thought this was the type of room she wished she had when she was little. She was a bit intrigued with this room being her new bedroom, but she didn’t mind. It was better than her room in her aunt’s house. 

“Do you like it? You can add some decoration this weekend if you want.” Jane told her. 

Sam turned to look at her smiled, the first one she sent to Jane, before nodding. “It’s perfect, thanks you.” Sam told her sincerely. 

“You’re welcome,” Jane walked to a door inside Sam’s room and opened it, revealing an attached bathroom fully equipped. “Come take a look.” 

Sam gasped when Jane opened the door and she quickly walked into the bathroom and did a double take. It was almost the same size as her room. There was a large sink with a mirrored wall and a big tub at the back of the room that looked like a jacuzzi. Sam shocked Jane when she ran in her body and hug her tightly. 

“Thanks, you.” 

Jane smiled and rubbed Sam’s back. “You’re welcome sweetheart. Now come on downstairs, we still need to talk a few things over.” 

Sam nodded and Jane once again took her hands. The pair walked back downstairs to the living room. Sam was once again shocked at the big flat tv screen and oversized couch. The two sat down next to each other. 

“Alright Sam, we need to go over the rules and a few things. Don’t worry, it might be confusing at first, but you’ll be fine I promise you.” Jane explained, waiting until Sam nodded. “You’re now living in a private community called Second Hope. My twin sister is actually the mayor, you’ll see her this weekend. This community used age regression on kids in the same situation.” 

Sam had her mouth and eyes wide open, “What do you mean? Will I have to be a baby?! That’s fucked up!” Samantha exclaimed. 

“Language,” Jane scolded, slapping the girl’s thighs, ignoring Sam’s indignant look. “Your age is given on many things but you’ll most likely be treated as if you were four or five.” 

“B-but that’s so embarrassing! Everyone will laugh at me!” Sam cried in fear. 

Jane laughed and ruffled Sam’s hair. “Now, why would everyone laugh when they’re in the same boat as you?” Sam pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. 

“I’m not a little kid,” Sam muttered. 

Jane raised an eyebrow. “Ho really? I didn’t know adults played with Nerf guns during meetings, do they? And I’m not the one pouting right now.” Sam blushed furiously and looked away. “Your age might change if you’re showing good behavior. Another important rule here is that you have to call your caregiver either mommy or daddy.” 

Sam glared at Jane, “No way! You’re not my mother and I barely know you! You’re fucking insane if you think I- Hey! What are you doing?!” Samantha shrieked in shock as she was pulled over Jane’s lap. 

“Another rule, every misbehaving will be punished on the spot by either a corner time, grounding, writing lines or in your case spanking.” Jane explained, holding a struggling Sam around the waist. 

“What?! No please, let me go!” Samantha cried in despair. 

Jane shook her head and spanked Sam’s bottom four times. Sam yelped at each one and kicked her legs. “Let me go!” Samantha shouted. 

“There will also be no swearing and you will have to be respectful toward any adults. The school also had the right to punish any naught little girls like you.” Jane chided. 

Sam was red faced from embarrassment. “You can’t do this! I won’t call you mommy, you fucking twat!” 

Jane tsked and shook her head before lowering Sam’s short, revealing her white panties. She ignored Sam’s cries and spanked the upturned bottom six times. Sam cried more at the last two swats. Jane stopped and rested her hand on the slightly pink backside. 

“I won’t put up with this language Sam, so I suggest you quit while you can, or I can give you your first bare bottomed spanking right now.” Jane warned her. 

“Alright alright, I’m sorry okay? Let me go now please!” Sam begged, trying to put her hand back to cover her bottom. 

“Please what?” Jane pressed. Sam said nothing and just tried to wriggle away. Jane then smacked her four more times. “Please what Samantha?” Jane asked once again. 

“Please mommy!” Sam finally said, crying out at the stinging pain on her bottom. 

Jane replaced her short back in place and pulled the sniffling girl in a sitting position on her lap, facing her. “There shhh, you’re alright babygirl. I know you’re scared but mommy’s here. Everything will be alright.” Jane cooed, rocking Sam back and forth. 

Sam sniffled while rubbing her bottom with one hand. That smacks had hurt, and she wasn’t sure if she could actually take a real spanking anytime soon. She was so confused and hurt but she also felt safe and loved in Jane’s arms. She didn’t know what to think anymore. 

“Alright now, let’s get over the last few rules.” Jane said after a moment, when Sam was calmed. 

For another thirty minutes, Jane went over the last remaining rules with Samantha. The young girl said nothing during that time, afraid of another spanking. The rules were basics and Sam didn’t know If she could remember them. Jane assured her she will print the rules to help her remember. And the first two days, she will be excused most of the times so she could get used to them. 

“Alright, now that’s settled. Time to take a bath and changed you.” Jane said checking her watch. She stood up and picked up Samantha, ignoring her whines of protests. 

Jane walked upstairs to Sam’s new bathroom. Jane set Sam on her feet and the young girl stood in the center of the bathroom unsure of what to do. Jane then knelt down in front of her and began to pull her top up. 

“Alright babygirl, arms up,” Jane commended, smiling when Sam obeyed. “Good girl, now let’s get this pants and panties out of the way.” 

“I can do it myself.” Sam muttered while Jane pulled open her short. 

Jane shook her head, “I’m sorry babygirl but we already went over this. I’m taking care of you and little girl like you need help from their mommy to her undress.” Sam blushed and hung her head. “Now lift your feet for mommy.” 

Jane pulled down her pants and panties and put them on the side as Samantha stood naked. She felt so embarrassed and exposed. Jane took her hand and walked her to the toilet. She picked up Sam and sat her down on the toilet bowl like a small kid. Sam was mortified but said nothing as Jane kissed her forehead. 

“Now go potty while I start the bath. You’re lucky, mommy will put some bubbles and toys for you.” Jane said as she went to get Sam’s bath ready. 

After a few moments, Jane was back in front of Sam. “Finished babygirl?” She asked, grabbing some tissues with her. Sam nodded and refused to look up at Jane. “Alright stand up so I can wipe you down.” 

Sam groaned and obeyed before hiding her face in her hands as Jane cleaned her up. When she was finished, Jane picked her up once again and placed her in the tub. The water was warm and there were bubbles everywhere. Sam let out a content sigh as she let herself relaxed while Jane picked up her clothes and left the room for a moment. Sam grabbed a rubber duck and began to play with it as Jane returned with some clothes and towels. 

“Alright baby, time to wash up.” Jane announced as she grabbed the detachable faucet. “Pull your head back for me please.” 

Sam did so and Jane gently wet her hair. She then put some shampoo and massaged her hair for a bit. Sam closed her eyes and enjoyed the small gesture. She didn’t remember the last time someone washed her hair and Sam thought it felt nice. 

“Alright keep your eyes close babygirl,” Jane instructed as she rinsed Sam’s hair. “Good girl now let’s wash that body, you little stinker” Jane added, tickling Sam’s armpits. 

Sam giggled making Jane smiled wider at the sound. Sam kept playing with her rubber duck and a boat as Jane washed her upper body. “Alright stand up a little for me now.” 

Sam obeyed and Jane made quick work of washing Sam’s body. She finished quickly and Sam sat back down in the tub. “Alright baby, do you want to play for a bit, or do you want to get out?” Jane asked, kneeling beside the bathtub. 

Sam looked at her shyly, “Umm can I keep playing J-umm mommy?” Sam asked quietly. 

Jane bopped her nose and smiled, “of course baby you can, just for five minutes tough.” 

Sam nodded and went back to her toys. Jane watched her silently and giggled as Sam began to really go deep in her game. “Who is this new friend babygirl?” Jane asked pointing to the duck. 

“Umm is name is Charlie and umm he is helping this boat-” She said holding a small vessel to Jane to see. “-From the bad shark.” She added, picking up a miniature great white. 

Jane smiled widely, “well Charlie is very strong for a duck, like someone I know.” Jane said tickling Sam once again. 

Sam erupted in laughter and tried to push her hands away. “No mommy please!” She pleased giggling uncontrollably. 

Jane noticed that Sam called her mommy unconsciously and she knew things will get better. After another five more minutes of playing, Jane announced it was time to get out. She helped Sam out of the bath and dried her thoroughly before carrying her to a changing table Sam didn’t paid attention earlier. Sam was confused and she blushed when Jane held up what looked like a diaper for her to see. 

“Alright, you’ll only need a diaper during nap time at school and the night. No need to feel embarrassed, everyone here is used to this.” Jane reassured her, rubbing her bare legs softly. 

Sam nodded and looked away while Jane lift her legs and bottom to slide the diaper under her. She then put some baby powder on her private parts before closing the diaper. “All done babygirl, now let’s get you into a pajama.” Jane said grabbing a pink onesie. 

She made quick work of putting the pajama on Sam’s small body before lifting her in her arms. “There we go, what do you say about eating Umm?” 

Sam nodded and Jane carried her to the kitchen where she sat her down in a regular chair. Jane has already prepared some lasagna earlier this morning, so she just reheated two plates. She put Sam’s plate in front of her and sat down next to her. The two had a nice dinner, talking about Sam’s interest and hobbies. Soon they were finished, and Sam let out a tired yawn as Jane put the dishes in the washing machine. 

“Are you getting tired babygirl?” Jane cooed softly. 

Sam rubbed her eyes with her fists and nodded sleepily. Jane chuckled softly and picked her up. She carried her to her bedroom and laid her in her bed. She then pulled the blanket over her body and tucked her in before seating in the bed next to her with a book in her hand. 

“Let’s see, the Lion King chapter one...” Jane began to read while Sam closed her eyes and listened to the soothing voice. 

After only five minutes, Sam fell asleep. Jane closed the book and set it aside. She put some stuffed animals around Sam before kissing her forehead. She left the room, closing the door behind her before making her way to her own bedroom. Jane was happy that Sam was home and seemed to accept the situation. But she knew things will be different by tomorrow evening.


	2. Tantrum at school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane is starting her very first day with Sam. They need to register her and Sam throws a tantrum, trying to rebel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story contains non-sexual spanking and age regression of an underage girl. Every resemblance with any characters or place is pure coincidence. Don't hesitate to comment and give review. Enjoy!

Jane woke up by the sound of her alarm clock, she turned it off and sat up. She stretched her arms while letting out a long yawn. She noticed it was only just nine past ten and was surprised she hasn’t heard from Sam, but the young woman took it as a good sign. She knew today will be difficult for the young preteen and Jane was prepared mentally to deal with Sam. They needed to visit the school and get some shopping done. Slipping out of her bed, Jane walked into her bathroom so she could get ready before waking up Sam. 

Thirty minutes later, Jane was dressed and entered Sam’s room quietly. She smiled at the sight in front of her; Sam was sleeping on her stomach an arm clutching a stuffed lion while sucking her thumbs. Jane opened the curtains and Sam stirred a little. Jane sat down on Sam’s bed and gently caressed her cheek and hair.

“Sam baby, time to wake up,” Jane cooed. 

Samantha groaned and batted Jane’s hand away, “five more minutes.” Jane chuckled and tickled Sam in her neck. 

Sam giggled softly and pulled her head further in her blanket. “Alright alright I’m awake,” Sam muttered. 

Jane pushed the blanket out of her face and smiled. “Hey babygirl, did you sleep well?” Jane asked her. 

Sam was finally awake, and yesterday’s events came flooding back in her mind. Her face fell when she felt that the diaper she was wearing was full. Jane looked at Sam I’m concerned when some tears began to fall down Sam’s cheek. It didn’t take long for Sam to dissolve in cries and Jane to know what the problem was. She felt bad for the girl, but she knew she had to do this. 

Every time a new kid arrived at the community; they were given laxative for the first night to make them regress faster. Jane had put some laxative in Sam’s food secretly before serving her. Jane pulled Sam in a hug and the young teen clutched herself to her body. 

“Shh babygirl, it’s alright. That’s why diapers are for,” Jane assured the distraught girl. 

“B-but I-I,” Sam was sobbing so hard. “I-I never w-wet the bed b-before,” she sniffled. 

Jane rocked her back and forth, “it’s alright accident happen babygirl.” 

Sam finally calmed down after a few moments. Jane then stood up with Sam in her arms along with her stuffed lion. “Come on, let’s get you change,” Jane cooed walking into the bathroom. 

Sam whimpered as she was laid on the changing table. Sam hide her face with the stuffed lion while Jane grabbed everything she needed, whispering soothing words to the young teen. Jane snapped opened the bottom of Sam’s onesie before opening the full diaper. Jane grabbed Sam’s legs and pulled them up before beginning to wipe her down gently. Jane made quick work of cleaning Sam’s bottom before discarding the soiled diaper and dirty wipes in the garbage can. 

“And there we go, all clean,” Jane cooed, rubbing Sam’s legs. 

Sam sniffled and shook her head. She was too embarrassed to have her dirty bottom getting wiped like a small baby. Jane kept reassuring her as she began to dress Sam with some clothes. She put a pair of Hello Kitty panties with a denim short. She then took off Sam’s onesie before pulling a T-shirt with ‘Mommy’s girl’ written on it. 

Jane finally picked her up and kissed her forehead. “My sweet girl, no more tears now,” Jane cooed, wiping some tears off her face. 

Sam just said nothing, still too upset by her situation. Jane sighed and carried Sam to the kitchen. She set Sam on a chair at the kitchen table before starting some breakfast. She placed a bowl of cereal and some juice in front of the small brunette. 

“Alright baby, do you need help to eat?” Jane gently asked. 

Sam said nothing, a scowl on her face as she picked up her spoon, “I’m not a baby,” Sam muttered. 

Jane sighed and decided to choose her battles. She knew Sam would try to rebel a little today, and the day was far from over. The only sound that could be heard was the radio and the sound of the cutlery. Soon enough, Jane cleaned up the dishes when they were finished. Sam was leaning in her chair with her arms crossed and her head down. Jane sighed and knelt down next to Sam’s chair. 

“Hey babygirl, what’s wrong?” Jane asked softly. Sam just shrugged and refused to answer nor look at her. “Come princess, tell mommy what’s wrong?” Jane added. 

“You’re not my mother,” Sam muttered. Jane sighed; she knew where this was going. 

“Yes, Sam from now I’m your mommy, you know the rules. We went over them last night.” 

“Well they’re stupid,” Sam replied angrily. 

Jane shook her head, “You have the right to think that, but we won’t change them. That’s how it works.” Jane rubbed Sam’s arms, but the young teen shrugged them off roughly. 

Jane raised an eyebrow and grabbed Sam’s arms tightly. “Sam look at me,” Jane ordered, and Sam refused to obey so Jane grabbed Sam’s chin and forced her to look at her. “Look at me, I understand you don’t want to be here, but you don’t have a choice so either you begin to accept it quickly or you will find in trouble a lot of times. So, I suggest you made the right choice before your bottom pay the price little girl,” Jane lectured. 

Sam let some tears falling down her cheeks, “I want to go home! I hate it here, I won’t be bad anymore, just let me go home.” Sam was now crying, and she pulled her buried her head in her arms. 

Jane rubbed her back gently, “I know you don’t want to be here but if you behave, you might have fun and start to enjoy it.” 

“I never will, everyone will be mean and laugh at me,” Sam whined, her voice muffled by her arms. 

Jane rolled her eyes and picked up Sam in her arms. The small teen instinctively wrapped her small arms around the woman’s neck and buried her face in her body. “Nobody will make fun of you not laugh. And if it happens, you come tell me and I deal with it. I’ll always protect you and defend you when needed.” 

Truth to be told, Samantha had enjoyed last night. Sure, it was embarrassing but it was also nice to be taken care of. She didn’t remember her own mother doing this and even less her aunt. She was used to do everything by herself. She also found herself liking Jane and was imagining she was in fact her mother. She was nice and Sam felt safe and loved around her. She might be strict or so, but Sam liked that someone actually care enough to punish her. 

“It’s too hard,” Sam whispered, sniffling a little. 

Jane patted her bottom motherly while walking around the room. Jane checked the time and saw it was soon time to leave for school. “Alright, we have to go soon. Let’s put your shoes on babygirl.” 

Jane carried Sam to the front door and set her on her feet. She grabbed Sam’s shoes and helped her putting them on before Jane grabbed her purse and opened the door. Sam took Jane’s hand and walked to the car. Jane opened the backdoor and picked up Sam before depositing her in a car seat made for her size. Sam said nothing while Jane buckled the straps before kissing her head and closing the door. Jane then drove away to the school. Nobody said nothing as they listened to the radio. Twenty minutes later, Jane parked the car in front of a large building. The school worked like a normal daycare. Kids still had their regular class such as math or history. But they also had nap time and recess with a playground. They also had some manual activities like hand painting or story times. They also had some field trip around the community sometimes. 

Jane opened Sam’s door and helped her out of her car seat. Closing the door, she grabbed her purse and Sam’s hand before walking to the front door. 

“Where are we mommy?” Sam asked nervously, she kept looking around her in case someone was watching her. 

“At school, we need to sign you up,” Jane explained, entering inside the school. 

The walls were full colored and there were little cubicles with names on it. They could hear laughter and shouts coming from the playground. It was recess time and all the kids were playing. On their way to the principal’s office, they crossed the path of a school nurse with another girl. She had red hair and was about the same age as Sam. The girl smiled when she saw them, and the nurse stopped. 

“Jane! Jane!” The girl chanted happily. 

“Hey Leah, I like your dress,” Jane told her, ruffling her hair. She then turned to the nurse, “Hey Dani, how’s it going?”

Dani smiled and patted Leah’s head. “Good, Miss Leah had a small accident. I was going to change her stinky butt.” 

“Hey, I’m not stinky, daddy said so,” Leah whined, stomping her foot. 

Dani rolled her eyes and Jane chuckled, “Well I think daddy’s gonna change his mind when he’ll see his little girl had her fifth accident of the week.” 

Leah pouted but that quickly vanished when she spotted Sam, who was hiding behind Jane’s legs shyly. “Hey, you’re new here? I’m Leah, what’s your name?” 

Jane looked down at Sam and her heart melted, she pushed Sam forward and knelt down beside her. Sam unconsciously leaned closer to Jane, looking at Leah warily. 

“Go on baby, say hello,” Jane coaxed her. 

“I-I’m Sam,” she quietly said. 

“Cool name, maybe we will be in the same class and we could be friends!” Leah announced excited. 

Jane nodded and rubbed Sam’s back, “That’s a great idea sweetie.” 

Dani nodded and also knelt down. “I agree, it was nice to meet you Sam,” She then turned to Leah, “And you little miss, let’s clean that bottom of yours.” 

Jane arrived at the principal office and the secretary told them that the principal was ready to see them. She opened the door and the principal stood up along with another woman. 

“Jane! I’m happy to see you, come inside.” The man named Jacob, who was actually Jane’s uncle, said excitedly. 

The other woman was Jane’s cousin named Alice and worked at the school as teacher. Jane already knew she would be Sam’s teacher. Sam felt shyer and she whimpered as she clung closer to Jane. 

“Hey Jane! Ho my, she’s so cute you were right.” Alice said hugging Jane before kneeling in front of Sam. Jane followed her lead. “I’m Mrs. Black, your mommy’s cousin and your new teacher. You’ll have ton of fun with me.” 

Jake joined them and nodded, “she’s right. I’m Mr. Black and also Jane’s uncle. I will be your principal here. Don’t hesitate to come talk to me or Mrs. Black if you have any problems alright?” 

Sam shyly nodded and everyone took a seat. They talked and signed some papers while asking Sam some questions. Sam was nervous and scared. She didn’t want to be here, she just wanted to go back home with Jane and just stay hidden. 

“Alright Sam, so this how class works here. We have two assistants per class and there are some nurses around. They’re here to help you change and go to the toilet. You have two recess, one in the morning and another at the end of the day in the afternoon. You will also know that we’re allowed to punish any kids that misbehave by either your teacher or Mr. Black.” Alice explained softly to Sam. 

Sam shook her head and whimpered, “I don’t want to come here.” 

Jane sighed and knelt down in front of Sam’s chair. “I know you do t want but it’s not that bad. You’ll have a ton of fun, I promise.” 

Sam felt angry, nobody even cared what she thinks. She was forced to be here, and Sam felt everything was unfair. She stood up, knocking her chair on the ground and glared at Jane. 

“I said I don’t want to be here! I want to go home, and nobody can stop me! Screw all of you!” She shouted before making a dash for the door, but Jane was too fast for her and she easily caught the girl’s arms. Sam screamed and tried to wriggle away, in full blown tantrum. 

“No! No! It’s not fair! Let me go you bitch!” Sam screamed, trashing around. 

“Samantha! Calm down right now!” Jane ordered sternly. 

“Let me go! No! I hate it here!” Sam was crying hysterically. 

Jane struggled to hold Sam and finally she had enough, so she landed two hard smacks to Sam’s bottom and pulled her over her shoulder. Alice and Jake stood behind watching the scene with wide eyes. Jane ignored Sam’s fists on her back as she turned to look at them with a serious face. 

“Uncle Jake, can I use the back room please?” She asked, smacking Sam again when she kept punching her back. 

Jake nodded and Jane quickly walked to the back room that was reserved for punishment. There was a chair with no seat. There were also a blank table and another chair with a desk. The wall was grey and without decoration. Jane shuddered a bit as she closed the door locked. There were paddles and canes on a wall. There was also a small toilet in a corner along with what looked like an enema kit. This room was reserved for very serious offenses most of the time. 

Jane set Sam on her feet. Sam made a move for the door and tried to open it but found it locked. She kicked and pounded on the door screaming and crying. Jane stood back waiting until Sam calmed down. Samantha seeing, she was trapped, dropped on the ground and cried in her arms. She was tired, emotionally and physically. She cried harder when she realized she had no other choices but to accept it. She didn’t know when she will ever get home. She cried for the loss of her family and old life. For a long five minutes, the only sound that we could heard was the sound of Sam crying. Jane watched with a heavy earth at the sight. And she didn’t know if she could punish Sam for her outburst earlier, but she needed to stay consistent. 

When Sam was finished and was only sniffling and hiccupping, Jane walked to her and knelt down in front of her. Sam slowly raised her head and wiped her tears with a thumb. “Guess I’m in lot of troubles huh?” Sam said quietly. 

Jane smiled sadly and stroked Sam’s hair. “I’m afraid so babygirl, I wouldn’t be a good mommy if I wouldn’t punish you huh?” 

Sam shrugged, “yeah I guess,” she replied quietly. She looked around the room and she suddenly wanted to run away when she saw all the stuff. She was downright scared. “Mommy?” She asked, her voice trembling. 

Jane smiled widely when she noticed that Sam genuinely called her ‘mommy’. She knew Sam realized she needed to accept it. But Jane looked concerned when Sam kept looking around with wide scared eyes. “Yes babygirl? What’s wrong?” 

“I-I’m scared,” Sam whimpered. 

Jane quickly pulled Sam in her arms and the young teen clung Jane to death, shacking. “Of me?” 

Sam buried her face in her chest, shaking her head. “N-no, I don’t w-want to be p-punished,” Sam cried softly. “I’m sorry.” 

Jane gently rubbed the girl’s back while hugging the distraught teen. “I know you don’t sweetheart, but you know the rules. Does this room scar you?” 

Sam nodded and cried harder; her voice too sore from all this crying. “I-I don’t want t-the cane, it’s scary,” Sam admitted. 

Jane pulled Sam’s face back and ran her thumbs on her cheeks. “Hey, look at me, I know it’s scary and we don’t use cane often and only on those who can take it. I know you’re not ready and I’ll let Mr. Black knows.” Jane reassured her, she wasn’t a fan of caning herself and found it too harsh. “Now calm down babygirl.” 

A few minutes later, Sam was calmed and snuggled into Jane’s body. They stood like this for a moment, until Jane stood up and helped Sam on her feet. “Come on let’s get it over with,” Jane said taking Sam’s hand and leading her to a chair. 

On her way, she grabbed a small paddle from the wall, making Sam blanched, before setting it on the table beside her. She then sat down and pulled Sam between her legs. Sam squirmed, feeling like a well chastised kid, she could hear her heart beating in her chest. She kept sending nervous glance to the small paddle and Jane. 

“Alright baby, tell mommy why you are about to get this spanking?” Jane asked sternly. 

Sam hung her head, playing with her hands. “I-I shouted at y-you and hit you,” Sam answered nervously. 

Jane nodded, unbuttoning Sam’s short before pulling it down. Sam started to cry softly and tried to pull her shirt back, but Jane held her arms. “And what else?” Jane asked firmly. 

“I-I don’t know,” Sam whimpered, “can I keep my shorts on?” She added whining. 

Jane shook her head and pulled down Sam’s panties, ignoring Sam’s cries. “Spankings are bare bottomed here, you know that.” Jane said pulling Sam over her lap. 

“No, I’m sorry!” Sam cried. 

“It is happening Sam, now I’ll tell you what else you did,” Jane applied two smacks to the upturned bottom in front of her. “You said naughty words to me and then threw a huge tantrum! Only little girl threw tantrums, so you’ll be punished as one!” Jane lectured.

“Ow! I’m sorry!” Sam kicked her legs a little. She tried to reach back but Jane caught her hand and held it in her back. 

Jane then proceeded to spank Sam’s behind silently, alternating side now and then. Sam was crying and trying to get away, apologizing and pleading, but Jane was holding her tightly. “Ow mommy! Please stop! I’ll be good,” Sam cried loudly. 

When Sam’s butt turned a good shade of pink, Jane stopped and grabbed the small paddle before tapping it on Sam’s stingy bottom, making the young girl cried harder than she thought was possible. 

“Alright Sam, I’m going to spank you with this paddle four times. This is mostly with this paddle that you’ll be punished at school. And let me tell you right now that if you come home and you have been spanked at school, I’ll punish you as well.” Jane scolded. 

“No please mommy! Not the paddle! I won’t do it again!” Sam begged, bucking her hips. 

“I’m sure you won’t, I’ll make sure of that,” and with that, Jane landed a hard smack on Sam’s right butt cheek. 

“Ow! No!” 

Jane smacked her two more times on each cheek, tightening her grip on Sam’s waist. “I really hoped you learned your lessons about swearing and throwing tantrums,” Jane reprimanded. 

Sam was tired, emotionally and physically, and she had no force to cry anymore. She was just a sobbing mess, her bottom on fire. “I-I’m sorry mommy,” she sobbed. 

Jane nodded and landed a final swat on the middle of Sam’s red bottom. Sam wailed loudly as Jane dropped the paddle on the floor and quickly pulled a distraught Sam in a cradling position on her lap. 

“Shh it’s over princess, I’m proud of you. You took your spanking very well babygirl, mommy loves you,” Jane soothed, rocking Sam softly. 

“D-don’t leave me,” Sam whimpered pitifully. 

“I won’t ever leave you; I’ll always be here for you. I’ll protect you and loved you. You’re my daughter now, I love you so much,” Jane reassured her, kissing the top of Sam’s head. 

Sam gripped Jane’s top tighter, “I-I love you too,” she said sobbing. 

Jane snuggled and comforted Sam for a straight ten minutes. When Sam calmed down, Jane set her on her feet and righted Sam’s clothes back in place. Sam let out a hiss and a whimper when the hard material met her stinging butt. Jane cleaned Sam’s face before taking her hand, opening the door. Sam was sniffling and rubbing her behind with her free hand while she was leaded into the principal’s office. 

“Alright guys,” Jane announced, when everyone turned to look at the pair. “Sam has something to tell you.” She added, looking down at her baby. 

“I-I’m sorry I t-threw a tantrum and s-swore.” Sam sniffled, looking at the floor in embarrassment. 

Alice knelt down in front of her and rubbed Sam’s arm. “Thank you, Sam, I’ll see you next Monday then.” 

Sam nodded and the adults exchanged goodbyes before Jane leaded a teary-eyed Sam to the car. Sam looked at her carseat with a scowling face, but Jane picked her up and put her in. Sam yelped in pain and sent a pouty face to Jane. Jane chuckled and buckled her before kissing Sam’s forehead. She closed Sam’s door before climbing in and driving away from school. They needed to eat lunch and do some shopping before coming home. Sam was barely awake, and Jane hoped they wouldn’t have any more problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...


	3. Trip to the mall

The mall was pretty busy when Jane entered, holding Sam’s hands, not wanting for her to get lost. There were many caregivers with their littles, doing some shopping or just looking around. Sam was a bit overwhelmed and stayed close to Jane, shooting nervous glance at every people they passed. Sam’s butt was still hurting, and she had difficulties to keep up with Jane. 

“Alright babygirl, let’s go eat somewhere. What do you want to eat?” Jane asked, leading Sam to the food court. 

Sam looked around at the many choices available and her eyes landed on a small booth in the back of the place. “Can we eat Thai?” Sam asked, pointing to it. 

Jane nodded and ruffled Sam’s hair, “Good idea squirt!” 

Both girls approached and waited in line patiently. Jane was looking through the menu while Sam looked around her. She wondered how many people lived here and how many kids were here like her. This community was huge, and she hadn’t heard of it before. When this was their turn, a small Asian male smiled and looked at Sam. 

“And what does this cute little girl wants to eat?” He asked. 

Jane looked down at Sam and nodded to her. “Umm I’ll take the red curry please,” Sam said quietly. 

The man chuckled and nodded, “hoo you like spicy food?” 

Sam nodded, blushing a little. Both adults laughed and Jane ordered for herself some fried rice and two bottle of water. Soon enough, the food was ready and Jane gave the plate to Sam. They found a small table, a bit away from the crowd. Sam looked at the chair warily and carefully eased herself on it. She hissed a little and blushed when Jane shot her a sad smile. 

“Here let me help you,” Jane said, placing Sam’s plate in front of her. She then gave her a pair of chopsticks and some napkins. 

“Thanks you mommy,” Sam replied politely.

“You’re welcome.” 

One hour later, both girls were finished and Jane chuckled when she saw Sam’s covered sauce face. She grabbed some napkins and began to clean Sam’s face. “Don’t move baby, mommy’s just trying to clean your face,” Jane said as Sam tried to pull her face away. 

“There all done,” Jane announced when she was finished. “Now let’s get some shopping done,” Jane stood up and put the trash away before taking Sam’s hand once again and walking into a huge store. 

“Alright babygirl, stay by me and do not wander off,” Jane instructed, grabbing a cart. 

“Yes mommy,” Sam replied, holding onto the cart’s rail. 

Jane walked to the clothes aisle and grabbed some pair of panties along with some T-shirt, jeans and shorts. Sam blushed when she noticed the childlike motif. Jane held a dress for Sam to see and she laughed at Sam’s reaction. 

“Eww, no way!” Sam whined, shaking her head. 

“Alright alright no dress for my baby,” Jane said still laughing, putting the dress back. 

Next, Jane went to grab some diapers and wipe before taking a small plastic potty from the shelves. Sam’s eyes widened and she blushed furiously. 

“W-what? A p-potty? That’s for baby!” Sam protested, horrified. 

“Mmm, mommy thinks you’re still too young to use the big girl’s potty,” Jane answered, putting it in the cart. 

Sam shook her head and grabbed the potty before throwing it outside the cart. Sam then crossed her arms and glared at Jane. 

“Sam, pick it back up now,” Jane asked sternly. She couldn’t believe that kid, she just sampled her three hours ago for throwing a tantrum. 

Sam shook her head and stomped her foot. “No!” She shouted. 

Jane grabbed Sam’s upper arm and pointed a finger in her direction, her face stern. “Young lady, you better stop this tantrum before I spank you right here and now,” Jane warned her. 

Sam’s demeanor fall down and she actually reached her free hand to cover her bottom. No way she could take another spanking, and let alone in public. That would be too embarrassing. 

“B-but it’s for baby!” Sam whined, trying to wriggle away from Jane’s grip. 

“Exactly, it’s for little baby like the one you’re acting right now,” Jane replied firmly. “Now go put the potty back in the cart, right now,” she added, swatting Sam’s bottom hard. 

“Ow!” Sam cried out in pain, tears threatening to fall as she moved to obey. She sniffled as she put the potty back in the cart and grabbed the rail once again, her head hung low. 

Jane sighed and moved to the grab the last supplies they need. While Jane was looking at some stuff, Sam noticed some stuffed animals on the shelve across them. She absentmindedly dropped her hand from the cart and walked a few meters to look at the plushies. Jane dropped the remaining items and began to walk away when she immediately noticed that Sam was missing. 

Her hearth dropping in fear, she let the car and walked back to where she last saw Sam. When she turned the corner, she sighed in relief before letting her anger coming out when she saw Sam looking at some stuffed animals, not realizing she was alone. 

“Samantha Nicole!” Jane said firmly, making Sam jumped and turned around in fear. Jane grabbed her by the upper arm before turning her sideways and spanking her four times. 

“Ow mommy!” Sam dissolved in tears, the pain in her bottom reignited. 

“I told you to stay by my side and to not wander off,” Jane scolded walking Sam back to their cart. “You’re really looking for another spanking.” 

“B-but mommy! I didn’t k-know you were gone!” Sam sobbed, rubbing her bottom. 

Jane sighed and knelt down pulling Sam in her arms. “Mommy was scared I lost you, that’s why rules are there. They’re here to keep you safe.” Jane explained, rubbing Sam’s back. 

“I’m sorry mommy,” Sam whimpered, her face buried into Jane’s neck. 

“Alright no more tears now, come on,” Jane said standing up, Sam clung to the cart. “I think it’s time for your nap.” 

Sam said nothing and soon enough, there were on their way back home. When they arrived, Sam let out a long yawn as Jane picked her up from her carseat and carried her inside. Sam was exhausted from her spanking and the mall trip. Jane walked into Sam’s bathroom and laid the girl on the changing table. She grabbed a diaper and some cream. She undressed Sam’s lower half and slide the diaper under Sam’s butt. 

“Alright baby, I’m gonna put some cream on your bottom. It might feel cold,” Jane said, gently massaging Sam’s slightly red bottom. Sam whimpered when Jane’s ha d made contact with her bottom. Soon enough, Sam was ready for bed and Jane made quick work of tucking her in bed. 

“Sleep week princess,” Jane softly cooed, dropping a kiss on the girls forehead. 

Sam nodded and almost fell asleep immediately as Jane closed her door after grabbing the baby monitor. Jane walked back downstairs and to her car to bring back their stuff in the house when a car pulled up in her driveway. She smiled when she saw her sister getting out of the car. 

“Jane! How’s motherhood treating you, little sis?” Kate laughed, hugging Jane. 

Jane rolled her eyes and smiled, “not too bad, Sam rebelled a little but I think she realized she had no choice.” 

Kate nodded knowingly, “yeah, uncle Jake called me. So where’s the squirt?” Kate asked, looking around as she helped Jane bring back her stuff. 

“Taking a nap, she had a rough day and I had to spank her again at the mall when she wandered off,” Jane replied tiredly. 

Kate looked at her sister sympathetically, “aww don’t feel bad, it’s her first day and she would adjust soon. It was the same with Lucy when she first arrived you know,” she added, referring to her ‘daughter’. 

Jane nodded, “yeah I know, so how’s my little niece?”. 

“Well little miss thought that sneaking in some snacks and soda cans in bed and organizing a little tea party with whet plushies at two am was a good idea,” Kate chuckled. 

Jane laughed and ignored her sister’s mocking glare. “My Sam wouldn’t do this,” Jane replied. 

Kate scowled at her, “just wait your turn little sister, just wait.” 

Jane then had an idea and she turned to look at Kate, smiling widely. Kate just looked at her curiously while she was about to bite into an apple. “What are you doing tonight?” Jane asked her sister. 

“Umm nothing really planned,” Kate answered. 

Jane clapped her hands together, “perfect! Why don’t you stay for dinner and bring Lucy and Mike too? Sam’s could use some friend right now.” 

Kate nodded, “good idea little sis, I’ll call Mike right away.” Kate quickly called her husband and Jane went to bring the last few stuff from her car. 

For two hours straight, the two sisters talked and cooked. Jane suddenly heard a quiet voice coming from the baby monitor. Jane smiled and listened to Sam’s voice. 

“Mommy?” Sam asked groggily, sitting up in her bed. 

Jane entered the room as Sam rubbed her eyes with her fists. Jane sat down next to Sam and pushed some hair from her face. “Hey babygirl, did you sleep well?” Jane asked gently. 

Sam nodded and snuggled into Jane. “Huh huh, I’m hungry,” Sam’s voice was muffled by Jane’s chest. 

Jane chuckled and picked up Sam in her arms. She reached a hand to touch Sam’s diaper and smiled when she noticed it was dry. “Good job baby, your diaper is dry,” Jane praised as she set Sam on the bathroom’s floor. 

She grabbed Sam’s potty from under the sink and took of Sam’s diaper. Sam blushed at the sight of the pink potty and looked at Jane with pleading eyes. Jane just shook her head and knelt down in front of Sam. 

“Come on, be a good girl and go potty for mommy,” Jane cooed. 

Sam’s face was red as she lowered herself on the small potty. She looked anywhere but Jane as she did her business. When Sam was finished, Jane stood her up and bend her over her arm slightly before wiping her. Sam was more mortified but wisely said nothing. She knew she had no choices. 

“Good girl, I’m proud of you!” Jane told her, kissing her forehead. “Now let’s put some clothes on you.” 

As Jane was dressing her, she announced they had some company and more later on at dinner. Sam felt nervous and Jane noticed it so she picked her up and carried her downstairs. Kate smiled at the pairs and clapped her hands when she saw Sam. The small teen blushed and hide her face into Jane’s chest, whining. 

“My goodness! She is so cute!” Kate squealed, trying to get a better look at Sam. Jane smiled and bounced Sam a little, trying to coax her out. “Hey Sam, I’m Kate you’re new aunt!” 

Sam tentatively glanced at Kate shyly, “come on baby, say hello!” Jane cooed. 

“Lo” Sam whispered before laying her head against Jane’s shoulder, but keep looking at Kate. 

“She’s so precious, I’m sure her and Lucy will along nicely.” Kate smiled, ruffling Sam’s hair playfully. Sam growled and batted her aunts hand away, making both women laughed. 

“Mommy and auntie planned a nice dinner tonight and you’ll meet your uncle and cousin.” Jane explained to Sam. 

Sam just nodded and snuggled her while both women began to talk. Two hours later, Sam became curious about her aunt and went to sit on her lap when Kate offered her a cookie even though she knew she wasn’t allowed. Jane rolled her eyes and chuckled when Sam grinned at her. They were now in the living room, Kate was reading Sam’s book with the teen on her lap when the doorbell rang. Sam stiffened and whined when Jane left the room to answer. Sam quickly followed behind her and clung onto her dress as she opened the door. 

“Aunt Jane!”

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued...


End file.
